Those lines between Reality and Fanatsy
by YinYangWhiteTiger
Summary: He was perfect... everything a girl could desire. He was beautiful, kind, true but he was a simple commoner... but it didn't matter to her. She wanted him and every part of him... now that she knows the truth, she simple will have to love ::yuri:minyaoi::
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello :D ****Beware not a complete hentai/Yuri/yaoi world… but if not a yuri lover than leave… now. Umm.. is Renga's tattoo real(on her stomach)? TT-TT I failed horribly on this fic…**

**.**

**.**

_._

_Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close__**—**__**Lying is the most fun a girl **_

_**.**__**can have without taking her clothes off**_

_**.**__** -- Panic! at the Disco**_

_**.**_

**Chapter 01****: Lying is so much fun…**_so what is it in a game?_

In the Third room music room, which was known to be own by the son of the president of the Private High school Ouran, which was known to be where all the girls had fun with boys whom host to them just as they called themselves the "Host Club". Each host of men were all know to be a bishouen type… one in particular of them all was "The Natural" Bishouen whom didn't tend to do anything special in regards of the others.

The Natural was the brown hair and eye boy; Haruhi Fujioka, whom unlike any of host, didn't even seem to try but be himself. As he sat in his uniform of the Ouran school a certain golden hair girl in her yellow dress uniform with a pink bow on her hair watched the Natural in his game. Her name was none other than Renga Houshakuji, the manger of the Host Club.

She stood beside the door as she watched her Haruhi in action… he was amazing, he was slim but not too much, his eyes were kind and gentle but held a deep determination like a frozen fire in them, the way he moved his hands were amazing, just like Shino and Sasuke in one in Naruto. Right now all Haruhi seemed to be talking about was how to cook a good sea food dish with a mix of western style, which in truth Haruhi said himself, he didn't make them often.

His fangirls squealed at him while he only smiled at them but at times looked a little confused… yep that was him the pure natural-dense-hearted etc etc. host club member she knew so well. She didn't understand why she had these feelings, she was never affect by any other host (minus off Kyoya, which was… a complete accident). Renga didn't blush at the sight of him, no she was too good for that but she didn't deny the feeling that swelled up in her heart.

Finally walking up inside the door, the son of the president Tamaki Suou, looked at her with a few others but he ended up ignoring her like the egoistic, over-dramatic, girl-lover he was… There was a rumor to said that Tamaki was bisexual as he at times acted queer around the "Natural" host whom seemed to have an effect of the president of club himself. But strangely enough the Natural didn't simple get it, did he?

Renga began to sit beside Haruhi with a smiled on her lips as she watched her host play the role they all love seeing him doing. Renga notice one thing about the host club with the many events that had past… No-one gets off easy if that one they're searching is Haruhi Fujioka, it was mostly the boys who they watched over but at times they had strange suspicions of anyone who MIGHT hurt their dear Haruhi…

They treated him like a flower when he was a rose, they held him like glass when he was a diamond and the list could go on… Haruhi was a poor commoner whom knew nothing, she was a Oteku who knew many comer things, two different world where the line between rich and poor are very visible but all the same Renga was sure she could victorious Haruhi's heart. But of over one major flaw…. Haruhi didn't simple get it… that why many loved him.

"Ah… Renga, it's been too long. How are you?" Asked Haruhi kindly and gentlemanly as Renga walked over to sit by and said "I'm fine and you, Haruhi?" Haruhi nodded and said "I'm fine… so how come you're here?" Looking surprised and slightly offended as Renga put the tip of her hand on her chest saying "I can't come without any reason, Haruhi? I'm hurt…" None of it was emotional if not playful. Haruhi smiled as he continued to say "Well… a lot of the boys and girls come here for a reason, don't they now?" Renga couldn't help but giggled at Haruhi strange comment, it was true… but still very funny way to describe the Host Club.

Haruhi turned to her other customers and they continued to chatter. Renga could only think of how he was like Ryuka in the Ultimate Fight: The Final Destine, where he could sweep off the feet of even the most stubborn of women, minus the arrogant part of Ryuki's character. But then again Haruhi did seem like the Zelda kind a person who would defend you, no matter what kind of person you were. Renga only smiled as she watched her love talked. Haruhi finally turned his eyes towards her and only her heart melted as those chocolate like eyes watched her own light brown eyes.

Minutes past like hours but the feeling never left her, as her heart pumped even harder and before she knew it hours felt like minutes as the club was closing. She finally got up and started to walk away. As she walked pasted Kyoya whom was beside the door and an idea crossed her mind… she would only have to wait!

….--….--…..--….--…..--….--….--….--….--….--….--…-

Haruhi sighed as she just finished with her Host work… she had to finish an assignment for tomorrow and today her father was bringing other people to his house and when that happen; there was never enough silence for her to focus. She look at the Third Music Room and wonder if she should stay here to do her work…. But cringered at the thought of what Kyoya would say if ANYTHING went wrong, so she just started to walk off.

But she didn't get off easy (as she learned along time ago) "Haruhi! Where you going?" Called the Hitachiin twins as they started to sandwich the cross dressed girl. She narrowed her eyes at them as she said "To study…" The both did "Aww, that's boring. Let's go out, _together…._" They ended sedately at her as the 'King'/'Father' started to charge at the Devil's twins who snickered as Tamaki did his father rant and no touching his 'daughter' wrongly.

Finally able to get off their grip, Haruhi left walking to the first floor and went inside the only Library that was seemingly completely empty, 'Thank god' thought Haruhi as she open the door to see a few students walking out and in and reading too surprising, which she hadn't seen nearly almost the half year in this school. Sighing Haruhi kept walking in till she arrived to a table beside the window and sat down. She started to open her first project of history… then once she stopped working for… she moved her head up to see she had already been here till 5:49pm… she continued as she picked up her math work.

After math she started to do her Economy and then moving her head up she saw… shocked as she froze in place… it was 10:25pm… Haruhi turned her head and look to see the Library was open but how was that possible?! The library closed at 8:00pm or at lest this one.. blinking in blank confusion, Haruhi sighed thinking 'Great… How am I suppose to get home now? Hopefully the school isn't closed… if the library is open, it's not possible the school closed me and some others…' Haruhi stopped thinking as a thought cut her off 'What rich bastard would stay at school studying?!'

She started to get up and pack her things in till she heard footsteps… She turned her head up to see a girl none other than Renga as she smiled at her as she said "Haruhi!" as she suddenly pounce on her happily and kissed her on the lips, caught off by surprised by this Haruhi pushed Renga off and asked "What are you doing?!" A Renga who looked teary eye and said "I love you!" Only silence… Haruhi tried to put this to thought 'She loves me?... Like in those cheesy romances? She really meant love?'

Renga raised an eyebrow as Haruhi's expressions changed to pondering to thinking to an idea(he just got) as she clapped her hands together and said happily "OK…" Haruhi thought inside 'Anyway I am a boy… in disguised…' Renga looked at Haruhi blankly as she said ok as-if her love wasn't such an important thing but a request. Renga felt embarrassed but she was able to smile and said "Thank you! I'll be the best Girlfriend you've ever had!"

Haruhi only sighed as she started to get her things with Renga beside her walking happily as she'd hummed. The walked to the front door to see it unlock (as Haruhi thank god in her mind). Renga suddenly stopped and noticing this Haruhi stopped as well and turned to her and asked "What's wrong?" Renga looked a bit frighten and said "They… They forgot me! OH MY GOD! How-am-I-going-to-get-home-now?!Ican't-Ican't-Ican't OH my god!!" AS she continued to ramble and Haruhi thought 'Well… if her house/mansion isn't far away I could walk her there…. Maybe I could ask' Haruhi turned to the continuing rambling Renga and said "Is your house far away?"

Renga suddenly stopped and her hands together with a teary eye expression and stated "It's in Warnena, 123 avenue street in far west…. Only 30 minutes in car…" Silence only held them… as Haruhi suddenly said later "Well… the trains aren't going to work so I guess you can come home to my place." Inside of Haruhi was her sighing in distress…. It never bothered her before but… what would happen to her if one of the girls found out he was a she?

Hopefully Renga was like Kasanoda and kind enough to keep her secret so she can pay her debt off…. Not noticing the silence Haruhi continued to walk and slowly was followed with a silent but flushed Renga who followed her like a puppy. Haruhi didn't mind the silence as they walked the dark corners of her friendly streets… Beside her was Renga who was stand right beside Haruhi as they walked and then she asked in a quiet voice "Umm… Haruhi… How can you walk these streets when they're so dirty and cold?!"

Haruhi blinked as she turned her head towards the golden hair girl and said "I don't mind… I've done this many times but I'll be honest I don't walk out in this time too often… father gets worried." Renga didn't seem to secure then Haruhi said as she turned her head ahead "If anything happens… I'll protect you, don't worry." Renga smiled happily as she began to pump her fist and arm down. Haruhi pretended to ignore what she saw as they continued to walk to her apartment.

Renga looked surprised but not by much "So this is a normal Commoner's house…"She said as she followed Haruhi upstairs to see her father already sleeping… Renga squealed as she finally realize she was at her lover's house and only on there first day of dating! Haruhi began to set down her stuff and take off her shoes as she walk on the floor. Renga followed suit as she looked at the small apartment.

Haruhi started to take off her clothes before stopping and thought 'If I do that now… Renga will find out, just great, how am I going to get out of this one?' as she narrowed her eyes to a confused Renga, who asked "Where do I sleep?" Haruhi blink and said "On the floor I'll get you a sleeping bag…" Looking dishearten at Haruhi, Renga kept her mouth shut and wondered other than the bathroom and kitchen… where were the rooms? Becoming curiosa Renga walked up to a closet beside the table and saw… a red hair man and shut the door shut.

Commoners were very strange! Stated Renga in her mind as she held her yell in her mouth. Haruhi came back with a sleeping bag and started to put it back down beside the table. "Umm… Haruhi, who was that man in your closet? Haruhi blinked and said "My father… The house is small so I have a room where a lot stuff is put in and father sleeps in the closet…" Renga looked at Haruhi blankly as she nodded slowly try to comprehend and said "It must be hard to sleep in a closet…" Haruhi blinked and said "It's not horribly bad…"

Renga nodded slowly and kissed Haruhi on the cheek and with that Haruhi's eyes turned to her before she knew it… she'd enjoyed the kiss and grabbed Renga by the chin and pulled her up and kissed her and said "Maybe this won't be too bad…" Rengta blushed as Haruhi's natural eyes became much more deeper as they looked in her soul before abruptly Haruhi let go and said "Sleep well… miss Renga." Still blushing Renga went back to bed.

Once inside her room… Haruhi got changed into her pajamas(which were tenihcally old worn out clothes) and went on her bed and a thought suddenly popped in her mind 'What would the others think? I guess it doesn't break any rules since I'm playing the part as a boy… so they can't do anything to me' and went to bed.

_**AN: I wanted there to be smut… like what I saw on another fanfic but TT.TT this is what you got. D; It's horrible and tacty even…**_

**IF this fic isn't good enough please review saying it. Two reviews to continue… There no reason for me to update it if no-one is interested D;**** I don't blame them… this chapter was horrible TT0TT**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: :D yay some people actually like this fic! (Even though the grammer and spelling kicked me in the ass D8…!) Thank you for reviewing!**** One question… I hope you can tell when the POV changes… Renge think Haruhi is a boy and refers her as Him, while 3****rd**** POV and everybody else refers Haruhi as Her… :\ I hope I didn't get people confused**

**OMG I HAVE 4 REVIEWS :3!! 4 reviews for me is always a good thing… I hope this chapter doesn't/didn't fail you**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_There's affection to rent,  
The age of the understatement  
Before the attraction ferments  
__Kiss me properly and pull me apart_

_**-"The Age of the Understatement" by Last Shadow Puppets**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 02:**** She's the simplest thing…**_So why is it so hard to comprehend her?_

While Haruhi surprisingly went to sleep with ease. Renge was having a hard time falling asleep. It's wasn't like sleeping on her bed in complete peace with her wonderful scented candles, no, she was stuck sleeping on the floor in a sleeping bag, like in the animes. Renge didn't like it one bit… she had only one pillow and couldn't get comfortable…

But she would have to deal with it as she turned the other way to fall asleep…

In the wake of the morning, Renge woke up to find Haruhi in his School uniform, cooking breakfast, while the long red haired man, Haruhi's father was sitting on his knee in front of the kotatsu(table), slipping on tea. The kotatsu had already on it Natto in three medium small bowls, with by it's left Tamagoyaki(Rolled Omelet). It was beautifully put together as Renge admired Haruhi's work and said "You did this?! It's amazing!!" Haruhi only smiled and said from the other side "Thank you."

Renge overdramatically admired Haruhi as he cooked, unnoticing the strange look Ranka gave her. Haruhi walked out the kitchen with a small pot with steamed rice and put it on a small stool on the kotatsu. With that Renge clapped her hands together and said "When you said you'd cooked, I didn't think you were this good!" Haruhi smiled politely and responded "Thank you. Let's begin?" Renge nodded as they began to eat.

Though nothing actually compared to her own type of breakfast, Renge kept silence as she didn't want to seem rude towards his father. Finally through the silence Haruhi's Father said "Hello, My name is Ranka Fujioka and you must be Renge Houshakuji, that my daug-… I mean son been talking about!" As Ranka began to laugh strangely as he scratched his head and Renge only nodded before saying "Yes! You've must of heard that were dating now, right?"

Complete silence… Complete and utter silence could be heard as Ranka paled a bit, before laughing nervously. Renge didn't seemed to notice as she began to ramble off "Yes! It was love at first sight! I'm sure he told you all about me!!" And continued on. Haruhi looked narrowly at them, looking slightly distasted and said "Well… That not exactly true…" Silence took over again as Renge began to look heart-broken, while Ranka looked more confused than before! "Ohh… I've should of know! It was to good to be true!" Looking apprehensive Haruhi said calmly "Renge I'm only said… it wasn't love at first sight, I've only said "yes" to dating you and not to mention our kiss."

Ranka turned left to downward as she looked at Haruhi and Renge and still didn't seem to have any sense of what had happen or what was happening but if anything else more paled and confused! "Haruhi… I have to go to work, honey! But we're going to have a talk later!!" Ranka said suddenly as he began to go to Haruhi's room and get dressed. Renge watched him go into Haruhi's room before looking disappointed and said "Aww… you can't be serious, wasn't it love at first sight? And 'I' got all emotional over that…. You're an confusing guy Haruhi…"

Haruhi turned her eyes and thought 'Me? The confusing one… you're the one who making things confusing' Then sigh and thought 'But it's nothing compare to Tamaki… and the twins. I'll live…'

As they continued to eat in silence, Ranka finally came out in his women's makeup and dress, looking completely like a woman. Seeing this, Renge almost spitted her tea as she looked towards Haruhi's "father" as he said comfortably "Bye Haruhi! Have a good time, honey!" As he closed the door behind him. Leaving Renge very shock at the site…

"… Did I-… Did I see what I thought I saw?" Haruhi blinked and titled her head and looked at Renge confusedly and said "What…?" Waving her hands frantically she said "Your-your father!! Haruhi nodded nonchalantly as-if it were something typical but Renge looked at her with a gapping mouth.

Renge closed and open her mouth to say something but closed it again as she said nothing and looked away in deep thought. Not noticing anything Haruhi got up and started to put the small bowls and plated away, into the sink and started to get her suitcase and said "Let's go. We have to go now." Coming back to reality Renge went to the bathroom and looked at her hair and screamed "Bu-BUT I CAN'T go like this!! I have to put my make-up on and my hair!!" Haruhi stopped and looked at Renge as she took Haruhi brush and started to move the hairs out and put them in the Bathroom sink.

Haruhi sighed as she knew this was going to be a long time and sat down, unhappily…

After nearly half and hour, they both started to run to school as Haruhi was somewhat frustrated by the time Renge had took to be ready… Renge said her hair had to be 'Silky, bright AND beautiful' knowingly knowing they were both going to be 30 minutes later Haruhi ran as fast as she could with Renge in her hand reach, whom was slightly complain to a deaf ear.

Finally arriving at Ouran Private High School, Haruhi stopped to take a breather and Renge said looking worriedly at Haruhi "Haruhi… I could of just called my limousine driver, if you were afraid of being late." Haruhi shot her head up to Renge with a glare saying why-didn't-you-say-that-before and said "You're not afraid of being late?!" Renge shrugged and said (while Haruhi just walked away to her class) "Who cares? I'm rich and I can do whatever I want! … Haruhi…?" She finished as she looked around her and saw no-one.

.--…--…--..-..-.

Haruhi walked into class with Mr.Hikimaru glaring at her in disapproval and stated "Your late Ms. Fujioka… though only your first time I'll dismiss this, sit at your desk." Haruhi only nodded as a response and sat down in-between Kaoru and Hikaru, whom were looking at her suspiciously and both whispered to her when she sat down "How come you're late… _Haruhi…_" Haruhi sighed as she put down her notebooks and trying to keep up with the lesson lied "I'd oversleep. Now shut up so I can listen…"

The Hitachiin glance at each other but didn't comment as they obeyed their playtoy. Around lunchtime the trio walked to the lunchroom or as Haruhi found it to be… a mini restaurant. As they walked Haruhi could feel the smirks the twins had and started to say in sing-a-long voice "_Haruhi_ over-sleep! _Haruhi over-slept, Haruhi over-slept! OH the day has come for the apocalypse! Does she think we'd believe _

_that?"_ .

Not noticing Haruhi's low angry vibe, they continued to sing and before she started to order her food, she gave them her most deepest darkest glare, only seen twice in their life time, they immediately became quiet. But both narrowed their eyes at her once she turned away and Kaoru said to Hikaru "Well isn't she a bit strange…" Hikaru said to Kaoru "Yeah… We got her pms on us?" The turned each other and clapped their hands together and said monotonously and unison "We must do something!"

Haruhi sat down at the table and before she knew it Renge on her left sat down, while at the exact same time Tamaki on her right sat down and went close beside her. Ignoring them, whom were actually turning to each other and blinking, Haruhi began to eat. For some reason Tamaki felt unsettled and asked blankly with a slight hint of jealously even he didn't know why he had "What are you doing here Renge?"

Renge squealed and only laugh giving a look of victory before saying "Wouldn't you like to know? Stupid Drama queen…." Tamaki taking the offense hardly began to sad and began to take his self-pity with his food. Kyoya walked over with his calculating look and stated "Pitying yourself again, Tamaki?" and then sighed as he sat across his friend. "Haruhi, you do know that we're doing pirates again, don't you?" Haruhi stopped eating for a minute and turned her eyes at Kyoya and said "…Yeah. I'll be extra early" all in a dead tone.

Renge brighten up as she looked at Kyoya and asked "Really?! That great!! Every thought about cosplaying as One Piece characters?! Huh? HUH?!" Kyoya eating his food peacefully easily said "No…" Feeling deflator Renge went back to eating.

Though admittedly loving the silence…. It wasn't golden, if anything it was pure awkwardness or at lest maybe it was part of her own paranoia she thought as she shrugged the problem off, but as she did, she never notice the evil glint in the twins eyes. Lunch finished the same note it started with and as Haruhi walked to class with the Hitachiin twins beside her, she still couldn't notice their evil glinted looked of mischievousness.

Nine hours of class finally finished and as Haruhi hurried to the Host Club in the Third Floor Music Room, everybody was almost nearly dressed as they kept the 'Pirate look' but looking elegant all the same time. Sighing Haruhi walked past them and went into the changing room but unsurprised to see a girl type 'pirate suit' Haruhi went towards male type Pirate Suit, which in her opinion wasn't a pirate suit but more of a cosplay.

They took their positions as Tamaki as the captain stood behind Haruhi by her left and smiled a kind confident way, sort of obnoxious too in Haruhi's opinion but she was use to it, while behind her on her right were the Hitachiin as further behind her was Mori and Hunny as Kyoya stood beside Tamaki. Just at 4:15pm the doors finally open as wild fangirls marched in a they glazed on their Shoujin boys. Haruhi smiled as they arrived in and began to chat.

After the hour and half past, Haruhi walked away from her clients as she saw Kyoya writing on his notebook while taking notice in Haruhi his own way. Finally he said "What do you want?" Kyoya didn't look at her but simply continued what he was doing.

Haruhi sighed and finally said "Well… I've been wondering for some time, since I have to pay off my debt, does that mean I cannot date anyone?" Kyoya stopped writing and seemingly blinked but the light covered his glasses, so she was unable to see. He turned to her as he lifted up his glasses to his nose before saying "I guess… but remember if anyone were to find out you were dating anyone, paying off the debt will become harder and if you're unable to pay it off--… It's just best to not think of these things."

Haruhi narrowed her eyes at no-one in particular and sighed. Kyoya smirked though as he looked at her and couldn't help but ask mouthing 'who is it?' Haruhi blinked as she wondered why Kyoya was mouthing but understood after the set of arms held her shoulders, that were none other than the twins, who smiled like the Cheshire cat. "_Haruhi…_ Come and play with _us…__ we_ want to play with you." They said in a melody tone. Their fangirls watched them as Hikaru moved his hand to grab gently her chin, lifting it up then started to move his finger in a straight line on her throat, almost play with her chin, while Kaoru move his arm around her waist pulling her body near him and finally finishing the blow, Hikaru suddenly came at the lips in a kiss…

But once again, not only was the second time she'd was accidentally kissing some-one but it was the second time Tamaki had caused it. The trio fell as Haruhi was on Hikaru who was blushing deeply and was starting to wave his hands in defense uncharacteristically. Haruhi didn't blush… to be honest, she felt more with that girl than Hikaru…

Calmly getting herself off of Hikaru, while seeing an uncertain Kaoru, Haruhi glared (not fully mind you) at Tamaki who looked completely dishearten as he seemingly seem to be in his own shell of a body. Haruhi sighed as she thought of sparing him but was tempted to give her a piece of her mind. By the door was none other than Renge as she look like she was on the verge of tears, then suddenly like thunder she became a monstrous monster as she suddenly start to kick Tamaki. "AAAHHH!! What are you doing to me!! What have I done!" Cried Tamaki as he ran in terror of the serpent hair girl.

Haruhi sighed, as the twins looked curiosity at what was happening, Kyoya's smirk could be felt behind her back. Unwilling to look back, Haruhi calmly went back to her clients.

"Otaku! Stop it! Stop it!" Pestered the twins as they tried to 'help' their king, but only seeing things getting worse, Haruhi shook her head and sighed then turned the other way and started to talk "So Minima… how's the contest?" One of her clients Minima began to blush and stuttered "Ye-yeah… It's ok. I haven't gotten to far though…"

Renge holding Tamaki by the ears (with all her power…) narrowed her eyes towards Haruhi's group and kept quiet before suddenly letting go of Tamaki and walked over to Haruhi's group and sat beside Haruhi, smirking with pride as the clients looked at her in curiosity. But of course being like her sweet Haruhi, the host boy didn't notice a thing, but sadly sense tension in the air and suddenly asked "Is there something wrong?"

A brown hair, medium height girl with blue eyes pointed at Renge and asked in a nervous voice "Is… she your Girlfriend Haruhi?" Haruhi looked surprised but with one a moment of paused he said calmly "No… why would you ask that?" Renge froze and felt heart-broken, but to keep her pride she said "Why would you ask that, Hijiimato? But we do look like a cute couple, don't we, Haruhi?!" As she suddenly turned to Haruhi and held his hands and looked in those brown dull eyes while hers golden eyes sparkled.

Uncertain on how to respond Haruhi said calmly (and somewhat BIG distaste) "Yes… I guess…"

The day past and Renge with a couple of other girls were the last to go… Haruhi could almost feel her anger or sorrow… Haruhi sighed as she changed into her host clothes, she was going to have to explain… Hopefully Renge could listen but Haruhi got the feeling she wasn't going to like the next time she got up with Renge.

Finally in her clothes the Twins in their respectful place with their trademark mischievous smile as the held one another's shoulder. Rolling her eyes Haruhi said "I'm going home…" Suddenly Tamaki came and jumped on her saying "Haruhi! I'm so sorry, Daddy didn't mean to make you kiss those horrible demons!!" His arms around her neck, Haruhi sighed and said "First off, like always…. Your not my father and secondly stop-… molesting me…" As she felt Tamaki's head in the corner of her shoulder and neck.

Going to a corner, Haruhi left him as she walked towards the front door and left. As she got out to her surprised was Renge who looked put down as she looked on the floor. Haruhi sighed as she shook her head softly while she began to walked down the hallways beside Renge who said in a low voice "Why are you in the Host Club Haruhi?" Rolling her eyes but not commenting at the moment, they walked in silence then She responded "Renge…" As she turned to the girl.

"I'm a girl…"

**AN: XD Cliffhanger…**

**:3 **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:**** Thank you for your Support :3 XD I really should tell me viewers my faults… Tis not a good thing to do ;)**

**DX I fear that I make people run away… I talk way too much D; I feel like a bowl full of crazy ;A; I'm sorry if I disrespected any of you!!!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Anticipation has a habit to set you up  
For disappointment in evening entertainment but  
Tonight there'll be some love  
Tonight there'll be a ruckus yeah regardless of what's gone before  
I want to see all of the things that we've already seen  
The lairy girls hung out the window of the limousine  
And course it's fancy dress  
__And they're all looking quite forlorn in bunny ears and devil horns and how_

_**---**_**"The View From The Afternoon" BY Arctic Monkeys**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 03:**** Well…**_Yeah…__**Haven't we all done this before?**_

_Going to a corner, Haruhi left him as she walked towards the front door and left. As she got out__, to her surprised was Renge who looked put down as she looked on the floor. Haruhi sighed as she shook her head softly while she began to walked down the hallways beside Renge who said in a low voice "Why are you in the Host Club Haruhi?" Rolling her eyes but not commenting at the moment, they walked in silence then She responded "Renge…" As she turned to the girl._

"_I'm a girl…"_

They both stopped, in silence took over the feeling of the moment. Renge eyes widen as she just took in the new information and was unable to process it well… Haruhi… was a girl? Renge wasn't sure what to think, the person she'd believe she had loved was somebody who she couldn't? Renge felt confused but then Haruhi plopped her hands together and said casually "I thought you should know, since a lot of people tend to make problems out of it! But Renge since you know this, can you keep it a secret?"

Renge whiten out as she looked at Haruhi dumbfounded and wasn't sure if she was more confused or insulted by the way information was given or the information itself.

Still looking at Haruhi speechlessly, Renge wasn't absolutely sure what to think and said in a morrow "Of… Of course.." and began to walk off with or without Haruhi. Renge felt hurt and embarrassed while she walked away from the commoner… As she walked outside the entrance of the Ouran Private High School to see her black limousine waiting for her. She entered in the limousine with much without a word. She felt stupid… Biting on her nails, she began to wonder is god was playing a sick little joke on her, then shook her head and realized 'She wouldn't do that… but…'

Finally arriving home, passing her butlers and maidens, she went upstairs and closed herself in her room, where the shades were closed and her game from before was still on but on Paused.

After a while, Renge began to get nervous again and started to play Moki-Morui.

The next day came without no warning. Renge dressed in her yellow dress uniform, walking passed the school halls. As she walked to her class, she'd passed the Hitachiin twins and Haruhi, solemnly. Renge was upset As she force her way to her class, the day went uneventfully as nothing new ever happen. It was lunch time when she saw the girl in drag and could help but feel angry with her. But every time she did all she felt was this numb, sure… yaoi was all nice and games… but it would never be accepted by the normal society. She couldn't have every thought that Haruhi was her love, could she?

Feeling stupid she sat by her friends… whom simply talked about their days, fathers, mothers, their company and lastly the host club.

After class Renge began to walk down the hallways and found herself in front the Host Club's door. If she opened it, she would have to meet Haruhi, even if she wouldn't recognized her, as anyone in particular. Just as she pulled her hand away as she turned her back and walked away.

What she didn't notice as she walked away was that the door began to open to show the one and only Natural Host, as she stared with a pondering look in her brown eyes.

She went to stay at the garden, beside the large fountain, where the angel statue was leaking as it poured out water. She sat down on the wall of the fountain and began to play with her new Nintendo DS, of a mystery game called Higurashi. It was more of a hentai like game, but unlike Air, it wasn't likely to end with sex. She found it slightly stereotypical that in the mysteries games, all involved a large amount of female cast and always one important male character. But despite it all, the cast was good… though throughout all the horror in the game, who did Keiichi Mearebe get? In one world it was greatly hinted Rena, who would be paired with Keiichi, but in another there was Mion… or Shion? Meakashi-hen had explain that their roles were forever changed one day…

She sighed as she watched the scenes appear before her. She'd preferred dating sims but… a little mystery and horror was nice as well.

The time had passed unnoticed by Renge as she played the game on for hours not taking the time to notice that it was the late evening. Then suddenly out of nowhere Renge came out with a thought 'Why didn't I think about it before?!' as a realization hit her, she smiled and put her hands together smiling!

It was another afternoon when Renge came into the host club, with a polite smile as she passed Kyoya unconcernedly, as she sat herself beside Haruhi and listen to their discussion. The girls talked about the newest of festivals in Ouran and asked of Haruhi what she thought of it. She smiled which charmed all the girls to a near faint but Renge as she sipped her tea.

Haruhi responded to the brown hair girl's question and said "I suppose it won't be so bad, though I'm quite interested to see what will be of Festivity within this school, there always something popping out." And laughed as she scratch her head before narrowing her eyes darkly to none other than the King in the background. As she finished with the girls she turned to Renge and said "I haven't seen you for a while, were you busy Renge?"

Renge put her tea cup gently down on the oak wood table and said with a firm look "Haruhi… I know why your dating me now…" Her lips slowly widen as a smirk came across her face as she looked at Haruhi with determination and grabbed her hands and said in a low but passionate voice "I understand now why you said 'yes' to me!!!" Her voice became lower as she went near Haruhi's blank face "You said it because you don't want the boys to think… no… to find out that you're a girl, isn't that right?!?!"

Suddenly falling her knees, like Tamaki went overacting, she said "I understand!!!" and got back on the couch and grab Haruhi's hand whom was now looking complete confused at Renge's exclamation and said "I'll help you anyway I can! It's just too romantic!!!" she ended up squealing making all the costumers turn their heads to them.

Trying to calm the Otaku, Haruhi spoke "Renge… Renge… I think you've misunderstand…" Haruhi eyes lowered as she took notice that she wasn't being listening to. Haruhi took to 'commoners' coffee and looked at it with a thought 'Thank god… this isn't an anime of The Melancholy of Renge Houshakuji, I'd would begin to fear the world more than it is already … Rich Basterds…' as she narrowed her eyes to her girlfriend.

She never cared whether she was a guy or a girl, why should she care if she dated a guy or a girl? Haruhi sighed as she would wait for the club to finish. Renge began with her dream world, Haruhi blinked for a second before realization hit her before asking "Renge, you only prefer the male type gender?"

Renge stopped right in her tracks and paled as she turned to Haruhi with distraught on her face, but she wasn't the only one… if anything… everything and everyone had become quite as they looked at her. Renge passionate stare became empty in a matter of seconds… if the world was only so accepting as this club, she laugh heartily and said "Haruhi-kun—why do you ask such silly questions of course I do, don't you?" as she patted Haruhi's shoulder.

Haruhi looked down at the Coffee container and said in a pensive look "I think love crosses boundiers, no matter where it goes. Love is not that of first glance, love is not that where ugly and beauty cross, love is not Rich or poor, love with without limits, but people get so caught in these thin lines between reality and fantasy meet, they will only accept what they find pleasure to watch or have, but those lines break when they face reality… so they become afraid and become frightened by things that shouldn't affect them, so brings the birth of prejudice."

Haruhi laugh again and said "I wonder what come over me, anyway, I've got to go." She bow down at the host club that was staring at her, in complete and utter silence as Haruhi left with a 'bye'.

Renge was completely dumbfounded as Haruhi's words pass her. She didn't love anyone in the Host Club? Was that what Haruhi was telling her or was it… that the Host Club was all just a fantasy for most people? Simply made for the desire to watch over of things that could not ever become real? Renge without a word lower her eyes and left with her contemplative thoughts.

The day passed into twilight as Renge subconsciously walked to the alleyways of Fujioka's pathway to home. Only to see a girl with short, dark brown hair and light brown eyes, in a black pants and a white T-shirt with groccies bags in her hands. Renge couldn't help but watch her in awe… But wondered as the sudden memory of what Haruhi has said had crossed her mind; as a Otaku.. Reality and Fantasy were completely useless to compare… reality was only needed when you grew up, so fantasy was just a pass time, when nobody she'd cared was home…

She sighed as she put her head down in defeat… she couldn't actually 'love' miss Haruhi Fujioka, could she? Before she knew it Haruhi looked at her with her casual look.

Her heart skipped a beat in surprise to find herself so close the crossdressing girl, she step a foot back, looking at Haruhi is shock. Haruhi just blinked as she said "Hello Renge, it's quite unexpected to see you. Did you want to visit me?" Renge hesitated before saying "Ye-Yes! I was-… coming to visit you." Haruhi titled her head in worry as her brows scrunch together.

Haruhi passed Renge as she followed only to realize she was already at miss Fujioka's house.

She entered the house after Haruhi as she close the door calmly and began to take her shoes off. Haruhi walked inside the kitchen and put the food away, when she was done, Haruhi smiled and walked towards to Renge and said calmly "Renge… I suppose in the beginning I wasn't very true with my words of 'I love you' but I mean them now ever since three days ago. I want to know… do you love me? For me?"

Renge didn't answer, she simply looked down, like a criminal on court of something all the bystanders saw. Then she said "I don't know, Haruhi…"

But before she knew it, Haruhi uncharacteristically began to untie the small red bow and took off the collar as her lips put themselves onto hers. Renge was surprised as Haruhi began to take dominance as her tongue went against hers, but more-so that she didn't push her off and began to move her hand onto Haruhi's back as her face stared at hers, who now staring at her with a determined look.

Haruhi spoke up "If you didn't push me off… doesn't that mean you care?" Renge looked away in sadden eyes and said to no-one in particular "I suppose… but we've only dated for a day and half… why is this so important to you?"

Haruhi flinched at this but sighed angrily and said "I don't know… I just guess I wanna to try, don't you?!" Renge eyes looked somberly at her before she gently pushed off under Haruhi and got up to her feet and responded coolly "Haruhi… I don't love you. It was simply a gender-mixed mistake, I'll see you." As she went the door and close it.

Haruhi just stood on her knees like before in defeat.

…--…---…--… …---…---…. ---… ----….---…. ---…. ----… --..-.-.-.-…… .. …-----……----….. --..--..-- ..--.. ----… --..----…-- ….--…

**AN: The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya is awesome D: I thought it would be shit but it's fuckin' awesome!! So Is Higurashi No Naku Ni!!! XD I so wish I could play the game but I've watched the subbed of the series!!!**

**Anyway Sorry for being so late. I do not have a Beta at the moment, I'd be glad to find some-one though or at lest some willing!!!**

**I suppose this is a little OOC but You gotta think… we like watch two girl/Boys fuckin' one another but if we watch the outside world some people become HUGE hypercritics!! :( That's all I'm saying anyway… D: I hope people still like this story!**

**SHORTEST CHAPTER EVER NOOESSS!!!! **


End file.
